


We're still here

by RossKL



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fear of Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, Retirement, mostly - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Le persone nascono, crescono, muoiono. Per qualche motivo certe vite sono più piene, più belle di altre, e sta a te e a te soltanto il decidere come trascorrere la tua. Ma una volta che questa volge al termine, non devi rammaricarti. Guarda indietro a tutto ciò che hai avuto, ciò che hai fatto, e se ti ritieni soddisfatto, se c’è almeno una persona al mondo alla quale mancherai, allora non essere triste: il tuo ricordo vivrà in essa”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're still here

_But if it has to end_   
_I’m glad you have been my friend_   
_In the time of our lives_   
[Time of our lives, Tyrone Wells] 

 

Ti stringi di più nel plaid, avvicinandoti ancora un po’ a Sherlock. 

Entrambi guardate le stelle. 

Lo fate quando è possibile, quando il clima decide di essere magnanimo e vi concede una serata tiepida ma non umida – l’umidità non fa bene alle ossa. Il cielo, lì nelle campagne del Sussex, è quasi sempre sgombro da nuvole altresì onnipresenti, in Inghilterra.

Non avete più la forza e la salute di quando eravate soliti inseguire criminali per le strade di Londra, e non potete permettervi di restare seduti sul dondolo in veranda in una serata fresca o umidiccia. Ne sentite poi l’effetto per giorni.

Ma non vi dispiace.

Le stelle sono sempre affascinanti, ma l’interno della grande villa Holmes è caldo, accogliente e rappresenta, per quanto possibile, l’interno di quella che era la vostra casa a Londra – la carta da parati marrone e beige ricopre l’intera muratura interna, laddove le grandi vetrate ne permettono l’utilizzo, e persino uno smile giallo sorride loro quando vi girate per guardarlo. È stato difficile, ma alla fine siete riusciti a ricreare molto del soggiorno del 221b di Baker Street – persino Billy [1] è sul camino, e a volte sembra guardarvi. 

Sono ormai sette anni che vi siete ritirati dalla caotica Londra e che abitate qui, l’uno necessario all’altro, e null’altro di cui potreste aver bisogno. 

Sherlock appoggia la testa sulla tua spalla. È diventato un gesto così abitudinario che tu non ci fai più caso. Ma ti piace, vero, John? Se così non fosse l’avresti imposto nei limiti da non oltrepassare molto, molto tempo addietro. 

Il suo respirare lento e regolare ti ricorda le prime volte che lo faceva con la testa sulla tua spalla, a chilometri di distanza, nella penombra del soggiorno di Baker Street, l’unica luce proveniente dalla tv che donava al tutto una parvenza di irrealtà. Eri solito irrigidirti, le prime volte. Ma poi, col passare dei mesi – specie dopo l’episodio del Barts – hai iniziato a passargli il braccio attorno le spalle e una mano tra i ricci arruffati, e hai iniziato ad aspettare le sere per quel piccolo momento di intimità – l’unico che ti concedeva. 

Adesso le tue articolazioni non ti permettono di ripetere il movimento, così ti limiti ad appoggiare la tua testa sulla sua e a sospirare, sereno.

“Vorrei poterlo fare ancora”, ti decidi infine a parlare. “Vorrei poterti passare la mano attorno alle spalle e stringerti forte a me per non lasciarti andare mai”.

Sherlock sposta lo sguardo dalle stelle su di te. Tu non riesci ad incontrare i suoi ancora impossibili occhi cangianti, un po’ per vergogna, un po’ per malinconia. Ma lui ti sta continuando a fissare con il suo sguardo alla – ci potresti mettere la mano sul fuoco – ‘ _non parlo finché non ti volti’_. E siccome lo conosci troppo bene, sospiri e ti arrendi all’inevitabile, facendo vagare i tuoi occhi prima sulla campagna illuminata dalla luna che si staglia davanti a voi, poi sull’orto alla vostra destra, sull’arnia ormai vuota di Sherlock, e infine ti decidi a mettere a fuoco lui, seduto accanto a te.

“Va benissimo così” mormora Sherlock, e tu sai che lo pensa davvero, ma non puoi fare a meno di distogliere lo sguardo, triste.

Senti il braccio destro di Sherlock liberarsi dall’abbraccio caldo del plaid in lana, e non hai tempo di chiedergli cosa – o anche solo _preoccuparti_ di cosa stia facendo perché una sua mano soffice si posa sulla tua guancia, facendoti sollevare il viso e lo sguardo. Obbligandoti a guardarlo ancora.

“John”. È fermo e autoritario, come lo è sempre stato, e a te fa piacere sentirlo parlare in quel tono – nel _suo_ tono. Sherlock sembra leggerti nella mente come al solito. “È il ciclo naturale della vita. Non serve che te lo ricordi io, John, eri un medico, se la memoria non mi inganna” dice Sherlock, e l’angolo destro delle labbra si alza spontaneamente verso l’alto, in un sorrisetto.

Tu gli regali un sorriso e rotei gli occhi al cielo, ma non puoi impedirti di pensare alla sua frase: ‘È il ciclo naturale della vita’. _È vero_ , pensi. Eppure, quella nostalgia è ancora lì, a farsi sentire, come un peso che non vuole scostarsi dallo stomaco.

Sherlock, vedendoti distogliere ancora lo sguardo, continua. “Le persone nascono, crescono, muoiono. Per qualche motivo certe vite sono più piene, più belle di altre, e sta a te e a te soltanto il decidere come trascorrere la tua. Ma una volta che questa volge al termine, non devi rammaricarti. Guarda indietro a tutto ciò che hai avuto, ciò che hai fatto, e se ti ritieni soddisfatto, se c’è almeno una persona al mondo alla quale mancherai, allora non essere triste: il tuo ricordo vivrà in essa”. 

Ti sente irrigidirsi un poco, perciò distoglie lo sguardo da te e lo posa di nuovo sulle stelle, concedendoti un attimo di privacy – sa quel che sta per accadere, ti conosce troppo bene. Tu volti la testa verso sinistra appena in tempo, perché il pizzicore acuto negli occhi si trasforma presto in due lacrime solitarie, che scendono con lentezza sul tuo viso.

Sherlock si limita a stringerti il braccio destro con la sua mano, da sotto il plaid. È un’occasione rara ottenere da Sherlock l’essere lasciato da solo per qualche istante, in momenti come quello, e tu lo ringrazi mentalmente. 

Ma dura poco: non sono passati ancora quindici secondi, che già la sua mano destra ti reclama ancora per sé, facendoti voltare di nuovo verso di lui.

Lo guardi negli occhi quasi senza vergogna ora, perché sebbene quelle occasioni di malinconia siano diventate sempre più frequenti, passano relativamente in fretta – e non vuoi pensare che vuoi solo osservare il suo viso il più possibile, imprimertelo sempre più a fondo nella memoria, perché quei giorni sembrano essere l’ultima occasione per farlo.

“Hai ragione”, sussurri, avvicinandoti un poco ancora a Sherlock.

“Come sempre”, è tutto ciò che ottieni come risposta, prima che Sherlock ti si avvicini e accarezzi le tue labbra con le sue, gentilmente, e tu rispondi premendole con più forza su quelle di Sherlock.

È solo un bacio a stampo, non diverso da tutti quelli che vi siete scambiati finora, e a te va benissimo così.

Il sentimento che provate l’uno per l’altro trascende la banalità del corpo e dell’amore, le stupide convenzioni sociali e le etichette inutili. Non c’è mai stato nulla di più, ma davvero non potrebbe essere più perfetto. 

Vi allontanate di qualche centimetro dopo pochi istanti, e gli sorridi. “Hai ragione. Conoscerti è stato ciò che ha reso la mia una vita degna di essere vissuta. Grazie” sussurri.

Sherlock scuote la testa e basta, sorridendo. “Torniamo dentro, John. Sta diventando più fresco, e il fuoco del camino ci attende”.

Alcuni istanti di silenzio precedono le tue parole. “Potremmo andare a letto e basta questa sera, Sherlock?” gli chiedi. Non hai altra voglia che stenderti sul letto e rimanere abbracciato a Sherlock, e addormentarti con la certezza di averlo a fianco –una volta ancora. 

“Ma certo”, è tutto ciò che risponde.

Gli sorridi ancora, iniziando a togliere il plaid da sopra di voi e piegandolo, senza l’aiuto di Sherlock. 

Non lo fa mai, e va bene così.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] È il teschio di Sherlock.


End file.
